And Baby Makes
by Patty Loves Giraffes
Summary: Asami and Bolin's life after marriage...Summary may change. I suck at summaries so please just read.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

**XXXXXXXX**

The elements of their wedding night raced through her mind as she hunched over the toilet, vomiting up her contents from this morning. So much pain but pleasure at the same time seemed to race through her mind. Three months have gone and passed, but their first time seemed to stick in her mind as though it was yesterday. Three months and her period still haven't come, and all she can think was what was going on with me?

Her husband was still at work, and she was home alone in the empty mansion, scared. She decided to talk to her closest friend, Korra. She would know what was going on, she had to. The black haired beauty stood up from the vomit covered toilet and quickly flushed it. She then walked out and went to the phone.

Images of her wedding night filled her mind once again. Her beautiful yet simple dress, the look on Bolin's face when he saw her, the speech Korra and Mako gave, and most importantly, what happened in her bed that night.

She shook her head and dialed the phone number, she then up the ear piece up to her ear and waited for Korra to pick up. Two rings went by and Korra picked up.

"Hello, Korra speaking." She heard Korra say. She sounded exhausted the Avatar, something Asami hardly hears.

"Korra, it's me, Asami, I was wondering if you could hang out today." Asami told her frantically. She heard Korra laugh and then she heard her call something to Mako.

"Yeah, Mako has the fort while I'm away, when do you want me to come over?" She asked.

"Probably right now," Asami told her.

She heard Korra laugh again and then call once again over her shoulder to Mako.

"Yeah, okay, Mako says he can handle the kids." Korra told her.

"What kids?" Asami asked.

"Oh, Tenzin and Pema asked if we could watch the kids today and we agreed, hey it could help in case Mako and I decide it was time for a little one of us." Korra told her.

"Yeah it could, just come over soon!" Asami told her.

"I'm on it, see you soon, Asami!" Korra told her, hanging up the phone.

"Yeah, see you soon, Aunt Korra." Asami whispered to herself.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, it's short but future chapters will be longer! Please review and you will get a cookie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Legend of Korra.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Asami waited patiently for Korra to arrive. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell Bolin right away or wait what if something happens? How will Korra answer all of these questions? Why did she call her best friend when her best friend has never been pregnant? Ugh she should have called Pema; she would've known what to do!

Suddenly the doorbell came to life. Asami stared at the door for a couple of seconds and then moved towards it. She opened the door to reveal Korra's panting face.

"Got here as fast as I could," she announced. "What's the problem?"

"I think I might be pregnant." Asami told her. Korra blinked twice and then cracked into a smile.

"So, Bolin finally knocked-up Asami Sato the owner of the Sato Industries, well good for him. And as for me, I will be an aunt, finally after all of these months of waiting when you were going to announce, Mako owes me twenty yuans." Korra said, feeling like she just won the gold metal.

"He owes you twenty yuans?" Asami asked; she was incredibly confused of the whole situation.

"Yup, we made a bet on when you were going to announce that you are pregnant, Mako said one to two years, and I said one to five months, so now I win and I get twenty yuans and he pays for the next date that we have and he has to meet it up to my expectations!" Korra said excitedly. "And I knew, but he was like 'no, Asami has a bit more restraint than that!' And then I was like 'well it is their wedding night, and it's sometimes always the first time when they have you know what!'

"Korra" Asami said losing her patience.

"Yes?" She asked.

"How would I break it to Bolin?" She asked.

"Well, it's not like someone died or anything, but if it were me and I was in the same situation as you, then I would wait until the baby comes and then tell him!" She told her. "But, seriously, I would tell him when you're at least five months."

"That gives me two months of hoarding this secret!" Asami complained.

"Think of it as a way to plan things." Korra told her.

"How long would you wait out?" She asked.

"Well, let's see depends on when I find out, if I find out when I am one month pregnant then I would tell him when I am three months, if I find out when I am three months then I tell him at five months, but if I find out at five months then I would tell him at seven months, that's what my mom told me to do…or was it my dad? Pretty sure it was mom!"

"Thanks, you give me so much confidence." Asami told her sarcastically.

"Yeah, there is a lot of pride in my family." Korra said to herself. "Hey, can I use your phone? I need to tell Mako that I won!" Korra asked.

"Sure go ahead." Asami said.

"Hey, Asami, I'm home!" Bolin cried out. Asami yelped from surprise and turned around.

"Oh, Bolin, you're home early!" Asami said, trying to act natural.

"Yeah I was able to go home…early." Bolin said looking around.

"Asami is there someone else here?" He asked. Dammit she forgot about Bolin's seismic sense that he learned from the chief.

"Yeah, Korra is here." Asami told him.

"Sister-in-law" he called.

"Brother-in-law" She called back. "Okay, I love you, too, oh and don't worry I'll help you later!" Korra told Mako before hanging up the phone.

"Why hello, brother-in-law, how have you been? Haven't seen you since your wedding to my best friend," Korra said.

"Well, if you must know sister-in-law, I have been working beside the Chief of Police, Chief Bei-Fong." Bolin announced.

"Cool fucking beans, I wish I could be doing cool stuff like that!" Korra exclaimed.

"Please, you're the Avatar, the master of all four elements, the one who can cross over to the Spirit world and Mortal world, and a good looking brother-in-law!"

"You're right, but things have been sadly slow, the only things I've been doing are keeping the peace, going to council meetings, oh and to my dismay waking up at the crack of dawn, because my husband hates sleeping in late, he knows how much I _hate_ the mornings!" Korra complained.

"I feel ya!" Bolin said hugging his dear sister-in-law.

"Um, I'm still here!" Asami said, getting annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, Love!" Bolin said kissing her passionately. "I missed you so much, Asami!"

"I think I am going to go, Mako needs me back at the apartment, I was kind of babysitting, so yeah, if the apartment is on fire, then the landlady will have my head." Korra said, getting out of the mansion.

"Madam, lunch is served." The butler announced, leading them to the large dining room. Asami and Bolin sit at the large table and begin to eat.

"So, Bolin, how do you feel about having kids?" Asami asked. Bolin nearly choked on his food.

"What?"

"I know it's stupid, forget I said anything." Asami told him quickly. Then the phone started to ring. The butler got it and whispered a few things.

"Master Bolin, it's for you" the butler called. Bolin got up and went to the phone and started speaking into it. Asami tried to listen but it didn't work out too well, so instead she gave up and ate the rest of her lunch. Then Bolin came over and kissed her on her cheek.

"Sorry, Love, got to go, duty calls!" He calls.

"I love you!" She calls.

"Love you, too!" He calls back.

The day was then quiet for the rest of the day, nothing disturbed, well a little bit of vomiting here and there but it was okay. Other than that she was relaxed and she enjoyed her day. Dinner was long and boring though without her husband there to keep her entertained. She sighed and finishes her dinner and then goes upstairs to get ready for bed.

Bolin gets home after midnight that night. He knows something isn't right about something, and he also knows that his brother lost yet another bet with Korra, ah; he sure did love his sister-in-law. Bolin went inside of the mansion as rain poured down on him. Lightning flashed and he jumped slightly. He then imagined himself in his bed with Asami all curled up nice and warm. Bolin smiled at the thought and climbed the stairs.

Once he reached the bedroom that he shared with Asami, he dressed for bed and snuggled with her. But something wasn't right. There was another heartbeat, and it was close, a bit too close for his liking. Bolin then started to investigate around the room for the source of the third heartbeat but found no one in their room.

Asami stirred and her eyes fluttered opened to see Bolin looking around their room.

"Bolin, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I sense another heartbeat in this room, and it's coming from you!" He told her. Asami looked at him wide eyed, but then she figured it had to come to this.

"Bolin, look, I'm pregnant." Asami admitted. Bolin looked at her shocked for a second, but then the next second he was smiling a Cheshire cat.

"Really, you mean I am going to be a father?" He asked. Asami nodded. "Sweet we are the first ones to have a kid!" Bolin said.

"You mean, you're excited for this?" She asked.

"Of course, Asami, I can't wait for our little earthbender to be here!"

"Bolin, it could still be a non-bender!" Asami complained.

"True, but I don't care; I'm just excited about our child!"

**XXXXXXXX**

**Wow second chapter up! And it is 1:23 AM where I am, pleasant not really…if you are wondering this is a counterpart story to 'Promise' it is about Asami and Bolin's life now though and how they came to be, but starting when they're married because I don't want to write the other stuff that was in 'Promise' I know I am lazy, maybe I'll do that with another fic. Anyway, I kind of felt like Mako and Korra would be making bets at each other; I don't know I am a bit weird.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I won't update soon so don't get your hopes up oh and make sure to review…I am so very lazy.**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE! IM SORRY!

**Hi everyone, Patty Loves Giraffes here. Okay, I won't be updating for a while because my computer totally shut down on me again and it needs to be repaired (I'm using my brother's computer at the moment) and my brother doesn't let me go on his computer unless I ask him nicely. This goes for all of my stories, so all of them that are NOT completed will be put on hiatus. I am sorry for the inconvenience, and I am really upset that this happened once again. First time was with my stupid charger, and now it is with the whole computer.**

**After I come back, I will update the following in this order:**

**Life now- High school of the Dead with OC's…still is accepting.**

**What to expect when you're expecting- Soul Eater.**

**If I met Death the Kid-Soul Eater.**

**The Four Snow whites and the seven dwarves: Soul Eater.**

**The Old and the New- Soul Eater OC's, still is accepting OC's.**

**And Baby makes: Legend Of Korra.**

**Memories We Made Together (originally called Promise BTW) - Legend of Korra.**

**I'm In the Band-Legend of Korra.**

**Now, this list might take a few days, so please don't be mad at me. Life Now by the way will always have new characters coming in and out, so please be prepared because some will die, as I have told all of the people on my story. For the Old and the New, I need more teachers. Please keep sending in OC's. Good bye for now, my beautiful readers, and keep reading.**

**Patty Loves Giraffes~**


End file.
